l'attirance de la lune rouge
by chibi-kotori
Summary: Kirara est devenue muette suite à un traumatisme. elle intègre alors la cross académie, sans se douter de ce qui s'y déroule... EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis perdu. Je m'enfuis. Ou ? je ne sais pas. Je veut juste courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Courir le plus loin possible de cette couleur maudite.

Le rouge.

Mes jambes me font mal, agressé par le froid, je envie de crier mais je ne peux pas, il ne me reste alors plus qu'a courir de toute mes force en priant pour que quelqu'un me sauve enfin, me sorte de ce cauchemar horrible.

D'un coup, j'aperçois une forme mouvante noire et deux iris rouge sang me guettant dans un buisson. Je m'élance encore plus vite, les larmes coulant à flot sur mon visage et me brouillant la vue. Je frotte mes yeux férocement, de peur de trébucher sur une racine. Ce qui, évidemment, ne tarde pas à arrivé. La tête dans la bous, la situation aurait pus être comique si elle n'était pas aussi critique, et je jurais contre ma foutus malchance qui me collais a la peau.

Je me relevais en quatrième vitesse en entendant un râle lugubre se rapprocher dangereusement. Non, sa ne pouvais pas être un humain. Cette créature venait d'attaquer mon village, me laissant seule survivante… mes amis, ma famille, … tout le monde était mort. Non ! je ne devais pas penser a sa ! Courir, il fallait que je cours, ne pas abandonner, surtout… ne pas abandonner…

La tête commençais a me tourner, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais atteint mes limites. Je fis encore quelque mètre et finis par m'effondrer dans la neige.

Bizarrement toute peur me quitta. Je regardais la lune, pleine, qui semblais me sourire prête à m'accueillir, et, malgré ma fatigue je lui souris en retour. Un sourire morne, sans émotions, un sourire vaincu. Tout me paraissait si silencieux, comme balayer de toutes impuretés, seule le bruit de ma respiration venait briser se silence. Les minutes défilaient, et je commençais a espérer l'avoir semé.

Mais un grognement puissant me ramena a la dure réalité. Je tournais la tête en direction du bruit, et vit une créature monstrueuse avancé vers moi, les lèvres retroussé sur des canines qui me donnait la chair de poule. Mais le plus effrayant restait ses yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ces yeux rouge sang qui me fascinait. Je finis malgré tout par tourner la tête et fermé les yeux. J'avais abandonné ma vie à ce monstre.

Je le sentis se rapproché de plus en plus de moi, puis quand il se pencha, l'effroyable odeur métallique de sang me saisit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de versé une larme, qui disparu rapidement dans la neige. Le vampire (car sans était bien un) sauta sur moi, puis subitement poussa un cri d'agonie. J'entendis un choc. J'ouvris a demi mes yeux douloureux, surprise, et vit un champ de flamme sur cette neige si pur, et, a son centre deux jeunes hommes qui me tournais le dos, faisant face a la bête en train de bruler.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et sombrais dans les ténèbres.

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez moi des reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Je me trouve devant les porte de l'imposante cross académie et je ne peut pas empêcher mes jambes de trembler. Non mais qu'elle chochotte pensai je allé un peu de courage ma vielle! Je n'ai jamais aimé les lieux ou il y avait trop de personnes a la fois. Je suis un peu comme un animale sauvage. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Moi, je m'appelle kirara shoji, j'ai 16 ans et je vais entré dans la «day class» de la cross académie. Il y a un ans, j'ai perdu tout mes souvenir, et j'ai été recueilli par une connaissance du directeur de cette académie.

J'ai mis énormément de temps a me remettre et a accepté la perte de mes souvenir. Je suis ressortis de cette longue période muette, les médecin que j'ai consulté ont dit que cela était du un choc post traumatique ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Finalement je pris mon courage a deux mains et décidais d'avancer d'un pas décidé. Je ne mis pas longtemps a repéré une trace de l'existence humaine ici. En effet, j'entendais des voix criant «kya kya kya» et je me dirigea vers la source du bruit. ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Devant moi devait se tenir a peu près toutes les filles de cette académie, sautillant sur place, criant des «aidou-sempai», «ichijou-sempai» et autres...

je pris ma tete entre mes mains. Bons sang, ou es que j'était tombé cette fois ci? Dans un zoo?

Je m'approchai, un peu a l'écart, et observais. Les filles formaient une véritable émeute, et au milieu de cette attroupement j'aperçus deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, qui essayait vainement de faire reculer la foule.

Enfin la fille surtout, le gars lui croisai les bras et fusillait du regard tout ce qui bouge. Ce qui était plutôt efficace d'ailleurs car les filles de son coté se tenait a peu près tranquille.

«reculer, reculer s'il vous plaît!, zéro! Fais ton boulot et aide moi au lieu de glander!» dit la fille.

Le dénommé zéro regarda la troupe en prise avec la fille avec son ''regard-pistolet''. L'effet fut immédiat, elles se firent toutes petites de peur de s'attirer les foudre du garçon.

«t'es vraiment une incapable» dit il a la fille qui lui tira la langue en retour. J'étouffais un rire quand les porte du pavillon s ouvrir laissant passé des élèves portant un uniforme blanc.

Les cris des filles redoublèrent ainsi que leurs pressions sur les deux chargé de discipline. Je jetais un œil vers la cause de ce rassemblement, et j'étouffais une exclamation en remarquant la beauté quasi inhumaine des personnes qui avançais tranquillement dans l'allée: ouvrant la marche, un jeune homme brun avec des mèches qui retombait élégamment sur ses yeux qui n'exprimais aucune émotions. Un regard vide. Il dégageais malgré un sentiment de supériorité qui me donnais des frissons. Deux pas derrière lui, un garçons blond au yeux vert affichant un sourire épanouie et disant bonjour gaiement a toute les filles qu'il croisait. Super après l'armoire a glace, voici le tournesol! Mais son sourire était contagieux et quand il croisa mon regard je lui rendis joyeusement ce qui le surpris légèrement.

-hello mesdemoiselles! vous êtes toujours aussi belle! Comment allé vous aujourd'hui? S'écria une voix masculine.

Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux azure au allures de gamin vint ensuite, saluant les filles sur sont passage, qui manquait de s'évanouir. Non mais quelle macho! Il était suivi de près par un roux, grand avec des yeux cuivrés. Il avait un regard lasse et ne semblait pas se soucié de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fut celui qui retint le plus mon attention, car sa silhouette ne mettait pas inconnu.

Il passa devant moi, tourna la tête et me détailla, un soupçon de surprise paressant dans ses yeux. Évidemment, je lui souris. Pour moi sourire était le principale moyen de communication. Même si quelque fois sa provoquait des malentendus... il continua sa route.

Je nus pas le temps de détaillé les autres arrivant, me fessant bousculer par une horde de furie qui avait échappé a la vigilance des gardiens.

-bouge de la toi! Me cria l'une d'elle, Aaaah kaname sama!

la scène était comique: moi, la bouche grande ouverte, le culs dans la boue, et une bande de «kya kya» autour de moi qui agitait leurs mains dans tout les sens. Ne pouvant rien dire, je sentis les larmes monté d'indignation, que je refoulais avec mal. Ma grande sensibilité était un de mes point faible.

Une main charitable se tendit quand même vers moi. Je regarda ma sauveuse.

-tu vas bien? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal? Je suis désolé pour sa. me dit-elle, hé les filles, c'est l'heure du couvre feux retourné a vos dortoirs!

Les filles partirent déçus et jurant silencieusement contre la gardienne. Je cherchai a ta-ton mon calepin, seule moyen de communiquer:

-''merci beaucoup'' lui écrivis-je avec un grand sourire.

-a tu dois être kirara-chan n est ce pas? Enchanté je suis yuuki cross, la chargé de discipline, je te cherchai! viens je vais te faire visité l'école! Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Je la suivi de bon cœur. Yuuki était plutôt joli, brune, avec de grand yeux rieur, elle était le genre de fille optimiste et toujours de bonne humeur. Je lui souris en pensant que ce serai bien si l'on devenait amies.

**ce chapitre est pas terrible j'en suis désolée! laissez moi des reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki m'entrainait au travers des dédales des couloirs de l'académie et je finis par remarquer que l'on s'éloignait de plus en plus du batiment principale. Je lui tapotais l'épaule en lui brandissant mon calepin sous le nez :

- ''on va ou ?'' lui écrivis je avec un petit sourire timide.

-ah ! Désolé kirara-chan ! Le directeur m'a demandé de t'amener directement le voir quand tu arriverais. Alors la on va vers c'est appartement. Au fait, j'habite ici, avec zero, le gas grognon qui était avec moi tout a l'heure. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose hésite pas a venir me voir ! D'accord ? Me dit-elle, en ne regardant plus du tout ou elle allait, ce qui lui vallu de ce prendre l'angle d'un murs (un peu fort d'ailleurs...).

-aih ! Mon nez... se plaignit-elle en se frottant énergiquement le nez.

J'essayais veinement de contenir mon début de fous rire sans succès, et je finis plié en deux contre le murs sans reussir a m'arreter. Yuki me regarda avec de grand yeux rond, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'indigner ou se joindre a moi.

La porte derriere nous s'ouvrit a la volé et un homme au cheveux blond attaché en queue de cheval, et avec un poncho sortit de la piece ne courant les bras écarté :

-ma petite yukiiii ! Cria t'il, vien dans les bras de papa !

La jeune fille s'écarta souplement sur le coté et l'homme s'étala par terre.

-yuki... tu est cruelle...

-directeur, je vous ammène kirara shoji. Lui dit-elle.

-je t'ai deja dit de m'appeler papa... se lamenta t-il en pleurant, tu est kirara-chan ? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance je suis kaien cross, le directeur de cette académie, et le père adoptif de yuki et kiryu-kun.

…

hein ?

Directeur ? Père adoptif ? Ce clown ?

J'en perd mon latin

-viens entre, je vais t'expliquer quelque petite choses. Me dit-il, ne remarquant pas mon trouble.

Malgré sa bizarrerie, il avait l'air gentil, et je jugeait que je pouvait lui accorder ma confiance, je le suivit donc a l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était un bureau assez grand classique, ce qui d'un certain coté me rassura.

-assis toi s'il te plaît. Yuki, tu veut bien nous préparer du thé ?

-bien sur.

Yuki disparu, nous laissant seul.

-commencons par les formalité tu veut bien ? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, tu as bien recus ton uniforme ?

-''oui, et il n'y pas besoin de retouche'' ecrivis-je en prévision de la suite de sa question.

-très bien ! Comme tu as croisé yuki, je suppose que tu as vu les élèves de la night class ?

-''night class ?''

-hé hé hé je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de cette académie : il y a deux classes différentes, la day class, dont tu fait parti, qui étudie le jour, et la night class, qui étudie la nuit. Ceux de la night class sont très très populaire ! Alors ma yuki chérie s'occupent de punir les élèves de la day class trop collant ! Me dit-il avec un sourire sournois sur son visage.

Decidément il ne pouvait pas rester sérieux très longtemps. Il me plaisait bien, il était drole.

Je lui écrivis tout de meme :

-''c'est étrange comme fonctionnement, pourquoi c'est comme sa ?''

son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'est possible, et il me regarda avec un petit air mistérieux :

-secret ! Mais tu le découvrira vite, après tout, tu y est lié.

Cette derniere phrase était juste un murmure et kirara ni preta pas attention.

Entre temps, yuki était venu avec le thé et c'était joint a nous.

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte interrompant le monologue du directeur.

-entrez.

-Kaname-sempai ! S'écria yuki.

Les deux personnes entré était le brun au regard vide, « kaname-sempai » selon yuki, et le blond qui souriait tout le temps. Mon impression de malaise lorsque je les avais croisé la premiere fois se fit de nouveau sentir, plus forte quand je croisai le regard de kaname.

-ah kaname-san, ichijou-san ! Je suis a vous dans une toute petite minute ! Fit le directeur en écartant les bras un air béat peint sur le visage.

-prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressé. Répondit kaname.

Le directeur lui sourit.

-bien bien bien, kirara-chan, une derniere chose : nous n'avons plus de chambre de libre dans les dortoirs ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

La surprise du ce lire sur mon visage car il s'empressa de dire :

-ne t'inquiete pas ! En bon directeur j'ai tout prévu ! tu vas loger dans ce batiment, il reste une chambre de libre !

-''euh d'accord, tant que je peut dormir'' écrivis-je toujours avec le sourire

ichijou-san me regarda et s'esclaffa

-ah ah ah cette fille est très drole ! Ont lui dit qu'elle ne va pas dormir avec les autres et elle sourit !

je lui tirait la langue ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, que sa allait attiser la curiosité de mes camarades, et pour moi ce n'était pas la meilleurs chose qui puisse m'arriver.

-allons allons ce n'est pas si grave ! Bon puisque c'est réglé, yuki, tu veut bien montrer sa chambre a kirara-chan ? S'exclama le directeur en nous poussant presque dehors.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte se refermait deja derriere nous

-je suis désolé il est tout le temps comme sa, tu va t'y habitué ! Nos chambre a zero et moi sont aussi ici, tu vera il est grognon mais pas méchant ! Dit yuki en commencant a partir.

Je la suivis vers ma nouvelle chambre, toujours avec le sourire.

Ce sourire n'allait pas durer longtemps...

POV kaien cross

les deux filles était sortis. Tant mieux. Cete conversation ne devait pas s'ébruiter et surtout pas a ses oreilles. Pas maintenant.  
Je me retournais vers les deux personnes restantes.

-alors c'est elle, kirara shoji ? Son odeur a provoqué un trouble assez important au sein de la night class, me dit kaname  
-je le sais, et cela risque de durer encore un moment, alors j'aimerais que tu surveille bien t'es camarades, qu'il n'y ai pas d'accident.  
-bien sur. Il ne se passera rien de facheux.  
-est-elle vraiment capable de faire changer les choses ? Elle a l'air si innocente... dit ichijou, sans son éternelle sourire.  
-elle est extremement importante pour nos deux monde. Elle est notre objectif. Nous devons absolument la protéger, jusqu'à ce que le moment arrive... sa risque de devenir assez animé aux alentour de l'académie je conte sur vous ! Dis-je en sirotant mon thé maintenant froid, avec un grand sourire.  
-soyez sérieux s'il vous plaît les enjeux sont important, nous n'avons pas le droit a l'erreur. Me fit remarquer kaname  
j'effaca mon sourire et le regarda droit dans les yeux  
-je suis très sérieux. Mais j'ai entièrement confiance en mes élèves, alors tous ce passera bien.  
-je vois. Dans ce cas nous y allons. Bonne nuit dit kaname en se dirigeant vers la porte,  
-vous pouvez conté sur nous, directeur, me dit ichijou, bonne soirée.  
-bonne soirée.

-cette histoire pourrait devenir intéressante... murmura kaname en sortant du bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Le rouge. Un rouge sans fin, s'étendant partout ou portait mon regard. J'avais beau courir a en perdre haleine, cette couleur était présente partout.

Le feu, le sang, la destruction.

Je ne ressentais rien, juste ce besoin insoutenable de courir, et une impression horrifiante de déjà vu. J'entendais les pleurs d'un enfant, les cris d'une femme, tous ces bruit me poussèrent a continuer ma course, en suivant mon instinct.

Il me conduisit devant une petite maison de style ancien. Malgré la peur qui me tenait le ventre, j'ouvris le battant coulissant, laissant apparaître une entrée qui aurait pu paraître normale si il n'y avait pas cette horrible odeur de rouillé qui me soulevait le cœur.

J'avançais prudemment, toujours avec dégoût, vers un salon spacieux. Une femme se dressait dos a moi. Elle se retournât brusquement en m'entendant entrer. Ces yeux rouge se fixèrent sur moi et, malgré la sauvagerie qui émanait de cette personne, un bien être inconnu me saisit.

J'eus l'impression que l'on me protégeait. Une lueur affolé passa dans son regard vermeil.

-sauve toi! Cours le plus loin possible, Kira! Ils sont la pour toi!

-Maman... maman!

-les vampires... me susurra une voix a l'oreille.

Je me réveillais, en nage et les larmes qui ruisselait sur mon visage. Je repliais mes jambes contre moi dans une position fœtale, et j'éclatai en sanglot. «vampire».

ce mot résonnait toujours a mes oreilles. Ce rêve avait l'air si réelle, j'en tremblais encore.

Après une bonne demi heure a essayé de calmer mes larmes et a refoulé les souvenirs de ce cauchemar, je me levais, et sortit de ma chambre pour aller a la salle de bain. Elle se trouvait a l'autre bout du couloir, et pour y accéder je devais passer devant la chambre de Yuuki et Zero.

Sa allait être risquer. Tout doucement, en regardant bien ou je posais les pieds, je parvins a atteindre la salle de bain. Je me mis de l'eau sur le visage. De toute façon je ne réussirais plus a me rendormir, alors autant être bien réveillé. En me retournant j'accrochais mon reflet dans un miroir. J'étais loin d'être laide, comme fille, bien au contraire. Mes long cheveux blond descendait en bas de mon dos, et faisait ressortir l'incroyable couleur de mes yeux.

Chez ma tutrice, avant de venir ici, ont les comparais souvent a la couleur de l'émeraude la plus pur. Ce physique avantageux me gênait plus qu'autre chose, car je n'aimait pas me faire remarquer.

Le seul petit bémol était ces cernes qui apparaissait sous mes paupière, souvenirs de mes nuits tourmenté.

Je me redirigeai vers ma chambre. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, je me sentais bizarre... vide... un éclat attira mon attention, dirigeant mon regard morne vers une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

_Viens..._

le parc... je devais aller dans le parc... pourtant une petite voix me disait de ne pas y aller, que c'était dangereux. Mais je n'étais plus maître de mon corps, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un m'attirai au dehors. Je n'était plus qu'une simple spectatrice du drame qui se jouait.

_Viens... a moi..._

je poussai la grille donnant sur l'extérieur, qui émit un horrible grincement, comme pour me prévenir que c'était dangereux. Mais pourquoi étais-ce dangereux? Je ne fessai que prendre l'air. Il ne devrait rien ce passer... n'es-ce pas?

Je continuait ma marche, tel un zombie, trébuchant sur des pierres qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir a se dresser sur ma route. Après avoir failli, encore, m'étaler par terre, un éclair de lucidité me parcourut: J'étais pieds nu et vêtu que d'une simple chemise de nuit. Un frisson me parcourut. Franchement... qu'elle tête en l'air!

Mon regard capta un mouvement, ce qui me fit tourner vivement la tête. L'éclat de toute a l'heure. Je me rendis d'un pas mal assuré vers le buisson d'où cela semblait provenir.

Je m'accroupis, écartant délicatement les branche qui me brouillait la vue, et mes doigt finirent par rentrer en contact avec une substance liquide inquiétante. Je les retirai vivement, et les dressait au dessus de ma tête, pour les exposer a la faible lumière que produisait la lune.

Rouge.

Dans un élan de courage, j'écartais les branches du buisson, manquant de les arraché, ce qui us pour effet de créer une ouverture, me permettant d'apercevoir ce que je redoutait tant: une marre de sang reposait tranquillement ici.

Je hurlais.

_-et oui princesse... le sang... voici ta destinée_.


	5. Chapter 5

Non. Pas sa. je ne voulait pas voir !

Pourquoi... pourquoi ?

Non, non c'était impossible ! Je ne veut pas voir, je ne veut plus voir !

Le sang. Le rouge. L'odeur de rouille.

Toutes ces choses qui me donnait l'impression de me suivre partout, comme si un lien nous unissaient, un lien puissant, ancien.

Comme si cela faisait partit de moi.

_Oui... c'est exactement sa... il est temps de te souvenir..._

mes yeux se posèrent sur mes mains. Ses mains, toujours taché de la sombre substance, cette couleur maudite, qui m'emplissait d'une sourde colère, ainsi qu'une peur insoutenable. Ils tremblaient, reflétant mon état intérieure, je cherchais a me calmer en tordant mes doigts moites, me faisant presque mal, en pensant qu'ainsi je me réveillerai de cet horrible cauchemar.

Je rassemblais le peu de raison qu'il me restai, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, et pour solliciter mes jambes qui ne semblait ne plus vouloir se lever.

Je réussi en fin a me hisser debout. Je voulais juste m'en aller, oublier, ne plus penser. J'étais incapable de faire trois pas sans chanceler, ma tête me faisant incroyablement mal, et je faillit recracher mon dîner plusieurs fois.

C'était pitoyable.

_En effet... tu est devenue bien faible... tellement dommage..._

BOUM !

Ma tête venait de rencontrer la terre. Ce n'était pas grave... elle me faisait déjà tellement mal... j'allais exploser... je voulais crier, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, évacuer mon mal, ma peur, ma colère, mais encore une fois, ma gorge refusait de m'obéir.

Un pic de douleurs.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, et gémis doucement.

« kira, cours ! »

un cri. Si lointain.

« ils sont la pour toi... vampires... »

ma tête !

Ma vision se trouble.

Et je m'évanouis.

-hé viens voir !

-quoi ?

-y'a une jolie fille évanoui dans l'herbe.

-...

-et attend ! C'est pas la nouvelle de la day class ? Celle qu'on doit pas toucher ?

-si on dirais bien.

-on fait quoi, on la laisse ici ?

-pff... c'est chiant... mais on devrai l'emmener au directeur.

-ok ! C'est parti !

Je commençais a reprendre conscience. Je savais que je n'étais plus couché dans l'herbe car je sentais la douceur du tissu d'un canapé sous mon dos et il faisait bon chaud.

J'ouvris un œil.

-ah tu est réveillé, Kirara-chan ! J'en suis content !

Cette voix... Kaien Cross ?

-tu étais dans un sale état... heureusement que l'on ta retrouvé. Ce sont Cain-kun et Idou-kun de la night class qui ton trouver et amener ici.

Qui sont-ils ? Elle ne les connaissaient pas.

-que c'est il passé las-bas ?

Cette voix était différente, elle n'appartenait pas au directeur. Elle me fit tourner la tête.

Aie ! Toujours mal...

-calme toi ! Tu n'est pas encore remise, Me dit le directeur.

Je me redressais tout de même et regardais l'inconnu.

Il avait des cheveux orangé et des yeux couleur cuivre. C'était le garçon au regard morne que j'avais vu en arrivant a l'académie. Il me dévisageai toujours.

-je te présente Cain Akatsuki-kun. Idou-kun est reparti, il en avait assez d'attendre.

Mon attention se reporta sur Cross.

-alors, veut-tu nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? Me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon regard se voilà. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-que ce passe t'il ?

-...

-ah ! Excuse moi kirara-chan, j'avais oublier ! Fit le directeur en courant vers son bureau.

Il me tendit un calepin avec un stylo. Je lui rendis un petit sourire.

-''merci.''

-bien. Maintenant explique nous.

Ma bouche se plissa, et je commençais a respirer difficilement. C'était fini, je ne devais plus avoir peur, cela ne servait a rien. Malgré tout... je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler.

Mon état ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux de Cain-san qui me regarda bizarrement.

-tu na plus rien a craindre.

Cette simple phrase, prononcé avec un ton égal, me calma instantanément.

Étrange.

Je commençais mon récit.

-''le sang...''

une silhouette noir se tenait perché sur une branche. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le bureau de Kaien Cross et sur ce qu'il s'y passait.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-tu m'appartient, ne l'oublie pas... tu me reviendra, car c'est ton destin... Kira.

**dites moi si vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs ^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

Je venais de finir mon récit, et cela m'avait littéralement épuisé.

Le directeur Cross paraissait en pleine réflexion, sérieux comme jamais tandis qu'une lueur que je n'arrivait pas à identifié était apparu dans le regard de Cain-sempai. Étais-ce de l'intérêt, comme lorsque l'on doit résoudre une énigme, ou alors... de la peur ? Dans ce cas de quoi aurait-il peur ? Serais-je tombé sur quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qui me dépasse ?

Qu'importe la peur qui me tiraillait le ventre, ou mes angoisse passé, je refusais que l'on m'écarte de ce qu'il se passai ici, et dont j'avais été témoin.

Et m'écarter était apparemment la première chose que tenta le directeur en sortant de ses pensées tumultueuses.

-Kirara-chan, tu devrait retourner dans ta chambre et dormir. Oubliez cette histoire pendant quelques temps ne pourra que t'être bénéfique. Me dit celui ci avec un sourire, beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'a l'accoutumé.

Je brandis mon calepin.

-''je refuse''

ils me regardèrent tous les deux comme si j'étais folle. Je savais qu'ils essayaient de me protéger, mais je refusais que l'on me mette à l'écart une nouvelle fois, comme après ma perte de mémoire. C'était hors de question.

Kaien Cross remonta ces lunette sur son nez, pour finalement croisé les bras et se remettre à cogiter.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Cain-san, qui lui avait fermé les yeux.

Finalement, le directeur s'adressa au garçon.

-Cain-kun, peut tu aller chercher Kaname-kun, s'il te plaît ?

-j'y vais.

Il semblait s'attendre à cette question. En passant à coté de moi, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, sans me jeter un regard. Ce geste eu le don de me faire prendre la couleur d'une pivoine.

Que lui prenait t-il ?

-Kirara-chan, pourquoi refuse tu de simplement oublier cette scène plus que choquante ?

Merci de me le rappeler.

Je le fixait plus durement que je l'aurait voulu.

-''je ne veut pas oublier, je veut faire face, je ne veut plus fuir, j'en ai plus qu'assez !''

j'ai faillit avoir une crampe.

-sa fait beaucoup de « je » dis donc ! Rigola-t-il, non non ne te vexe pas !

Il redevint sérieux. J'adore ces changements de personnalités.

-c'est ton choix, mais sache que tu risque de regretter. Tu vas t'embarquer dans quelque chose, et tu ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, cela implique des risques important. Simplement en ayant vu ce que tu ne devais pas voir, et en refusant d'oublier. En a tu conscience ?

-''parfaitement''

-je vois. Dans ce cas, le moment est venue. Un peu trop tôt à mon goût, mais il semble qu'_ils_ se sont manifestés. Ta vie est donc en danger, tu dois savoir.

Je commençais à ne plus comprendre grand choses. de quoi parlai-t-il ?

Je restai interdite, ne trouvant plus quoi dire, ou écrire.

On toqua à la porte. Le directeur les invita à rentrer. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis que j'étais arrivé à la Cross académie, c'est à dire tout à l'heure, Kaname accompagné de Ichijou rentrèrent dans le bureau. Dés qu'ils m'aperçurent, ils se figèrent.

-j'ai senti du sang. Que c'est-il passé ?

Kaname me dévisageait mais il s'adressait clairement au directeur.

Attendez, il avait sentis du _sang_ ?

Cross accrocha mon regard, mais il le détourna bien vite.

-Kirara-chan, retourne dormir, tu ne tiens plus debout, et tu as besoin de te reposer.

J'empoignai mon calepin, prête à répliquer, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-ne discute pas. Je te dirais ce que tu devras savoir en temps voulu. C'est à dire demain soir !

Il dit cette dernière phrase d'un air niais en souriant de toute ces dents.

Je soupirais avant de lâcher un gros bâillement, qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux des trois autres.

Il avait peu être raison après tout, une bonne nuit de sommeille ne me ferait pas de mal. Je regarde la montre que je porte toujours à mon poignet. Elle affiche trois heures du matin.

Cette constatation me tire un gémissement. Levé à six heures pour aller en cours, cela allait être très très dure.

À travers mes yeux désormais embué de fatigue, j'aperçus les sourires d'ichijou-sempai et de Kaien Cross qui me dévisageait, ainsi que le regard indifférent de Kaname Kuran.

J'entendis celui-ci dire :

-Takuma, ramène la à sa chambre, s'il te plaît.

-bien sur.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

-''c'est bon, ma chambre est juste à coté'' écrivis-je en lui adressant un sourire.

-non, c'est faux, elle se trouve à l'autre bout du pavillon.

Traître de directeur.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. Allons-y Kira-chan dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_-Kira... viens voir..._

_-oui, maman ?_

_-tu vois ces fleurs ?_

_-oui elles sont très jolie ! _

_-ce sont des camélias. Pour moi, elles représentent l'espoir. Malgré tout, elles sont éphémères, alors l'on doit s'occuper d'elles très soigneusement. Tu vois ? Elles sont comme toi._

_-comme moi ?_

_-oui, comme toi. Aussi fragile que toi. Tu es ma petite Camélia. Ma Kira..._

_Kira..._

_Kira._

-Kirara !

Je revins à moi difficilement. Ichijou-san ne saissait de m'appeler, et je vis dans son regard une lueur affolée.

-que c'est-il passé ? Dit-il en me tendant mon bloc notes.

-''flash-back. C'était très étrange.''

ils me regardèrent intensément, limite choqué.

Kaname fut le premier à briser le silence.

-c'est mauvais. Les choses s'accélèrent.

Cross fit un geste avec sa main, comme pour signifié « plus tard ».

-''je vais aller me coucher. Merci et bonne nuit.''

j'étais complètement perdus. Que signifiait tous cela ? Je devinais que tous s'éclaircirait bientôt, avec les révélation du directeur, mais encore une fois, je devais attendre.

Ma tête me fessait toujours mal. Si cette douleurs continuait demain, je demanderais un aspirine à Yuki, elle devait bien en avoir. Mais pour l'instant, mon lit m'attendait.

Je sortit du bureau comme un zombie en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, sans remarquer que Ichijou Takuma me suivait de près.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui, enfin il me semble, qui me rattrapa quand la fatigue me saisit et me fit perdre pieds.

Je me réveillai encore une fois pendant cette courte nuit. J'avais retrouver mon lit, j'en déduisit que Ichijou-san m'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Un bruit me tourné la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Bizarre, j'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir fermé. J'amorçais un mouvement pour me lever dans le but d'aller la fermé, quand une main puissante se posa sur ma poitrine et me repoussa sur le lit.

Un souffle chaud me chatouilla l'oreille.

-Kira... te souviens tu de moi ?

Mon esprit vacilla.

-kyo...

le premier mot que je prononçait depuis très longtemps, et j'étais à peine consciente.

Il se redressa et je pus apercevoir son visage dans la faible lumière produite.

Un menton bien dessiné, des yeux noir, qui, je le savait, pouvait varié au rouge, et des cheveux tout aussi noir qui retombait sur ses yeux. Un visage incroyablement familier. Mais un voile obscurcissait toujours mon esprit, m'empêchant d'atteindre mes souvenirs. Il dégageait une impression à la fois sauvage, et infiniment douce et triste. Cette parti sauvage semblait prendre le dessus, et il ne montrait que cette parti la, dissimulant l'autre au fin fond de son cœur.

Encore une fois, j'en étais certaine, mais ne savais pas comment.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Tout sauf amical.

-tu ne te souviens pas encore tout à fait de moi, je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, j'attendrai encore un peu.

C'est de mes yeux à moitié fermé que je le vis se pencher sur moi et effleuré mes lèvres, avant de disparaître.

Je tombait dans un sommeil sans rêve, enfin.

**Laissez moi des reviews, pour me faire plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

-kirara-chan ! Tu es réveillé ? Dépêche toi on va être en retard.

La voix de Yuuki me tira de mon sommeil tumultueux, dont j'eus beaucoup de mal à émergé les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'assaillirent immédiatement, embrumant mon esprit confus, mais j'avais l'impression d'oublier quelques chose d'important, d'essentiel. Malgré tout, une certitude pointait le bout de son nez, la certitude que ce soir, avec les révélations du directeur, tout serai plus clair. En attendant, je devais me concentrer sur la journée qui s'annonçait, qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

-kirara-chan, je rentre !

Je m'empressai d'essayer de me dé-tortiller de mes couettes, tandis que Yuuki entrait, déjà prête pour aller en cours. Je me levais en vitesse, et failli m'étaler par terre en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Sur le chemin pour aller à la salle de bain, je saisis au passage mon petit calepin, ou j'écrivis quelque chose puis le lançai mon amie.

-''je me dépêche'', oh tu as plutôt intérêt, oui ! Me dit -elle, faussement en colère.

Je lui tirai la langue depuis ma salle de bain, pour ensuite m'armer de ma brosse à dents.

-tu as vraiment de beau cheveux, tu as de la chance ! Dit Yuuki en se glissant derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je lui fis un beau sourire puis la poussai dehors pour pouvoir me changer tranquillement. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais fin prête et nous étions en route pour la première heure de cours, déjà bien avancé. Cela faisait bizarre de se rendre en classe comme tout le monde, moi qui avait toujours suivi des cours à domicile et je dois dire que c'était assez excitant.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la porte de la classe. Yuuki me fit un signe d'encouragement et toqua à la porte, attendant l'autorisation.

-entrez ! Cria une voix masculine.

-excuser nous du retard.

Elle me poussa légèrement en avant, m'exposant ainsi au regard de dizaines d'élèves. Je souffla un grand coup. Je savais déjà quelles serait les réactions des autres jeunes quand ils me verraient, mais les entendre chuchoté sur mon passage, de plus en plus fort, exprimant leurs surprises, était vraiment troublant et gênant. Je rougis violemment. Apparemment, on ne les avaient pas prévenue de la venue d'une nouvelle élève, et mon physique semblait les intrigués. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les cours à domicile valait peut-être mieux finalement...

j'avais adopter l'idée de faire demi-tour et de courir hors de cette salle, quand le professeur me posa LA question qui allait poser problème...

-tu es la nouvelle ? Bien présente toi.

-...

je levais timidement les yeux vers les personnes présente devant moi, et je vis la curiosité ce refléter dans leurs regards. Ils attendait tous que je fasse le premier pas. Je croisais le regard de Yuuki, qui me fit un grand sourire, en levant le pouce. La fille assise juste à coté d'elle, la voyant faire, me fit à son tour un sourire d'encouragement réservé. D'une certaine manière, ce sourire me donna du courage.

Je me dirigea donc vers le tableau, saisis une craie, et écrivis mon nom et mon age, ainsi que ''enchanté'' avec un micro sourire.

Il y eu un grand silence puis les murmures redoublèrent en intensité, et j'entendis parmi ceux-la : « pourquoi elle ne parle pas ? », « elle est peut-être timide » ou encore « elle est bizarre »

je sentis les larmes montées et ma minuscule once de courage m'abandonner.

-fermez là ! Elle est muette, elle parle en écrivant, bande de crétins !

Je relevais vivement la tête en reconnaissant vaguement la voix qui venait de crier de rage, à croire qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre émotions. Le garçon qui, je crois, s'appelle Zéro. Je ne l'avais même pas vu dans la foule. Yuuki acquiesça vivement, comme pour le soutenir dans ces propos.

Je hocha doucement la tête en le fixant pour le remercier, mais il m'ignora royalement, ce qui me fis sourire. Il était le genre de mec que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Un peu comme... Cain Akatsuki...

je me secouais mentalement pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées.

-euh... bien... alors va t'asseoir à une place libre... tiens, las-bas.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le fond de la classe, et tout le monde se retourna sur mon passage. À croire que j'étais un animal de foire !

La matinée passa rapidement, je passai mes pauses avec Yuuki et son amie, Sayori Wakaba, une personne plutôt réservée mais très gentille et je m'étais vite attaché à elle. Zéro, quand à lui restais toujours dans son coin et ne se mélangeait pas aux autres, il était vraiment étrange. Je commençais à m'habituer petit à petit, même si l'intérêt des élèves vis-à-vis de moi n'avait pas dégrossi. Juste après la pause déjeuner, j'avais surpris des filles d'une autres classe en train de m'épier, pas très discrètement, pendant que je discutais avec mes amies. Yori-chan m'avait assuré que cela ne durerait pas, juste le temps que le ''phénomène de mode'' passe. C'était frustrant de se faire comparer à un nouveau t-shirt fashion. Un de leurs ragot me marqua tout de même.

Je me rendais au réfectoire, quand au détour d'un couloirs, je surpris un groupe de garçons qui discutaient, et j'étais leurs sujet de conversation, apparemment.

-hé, vous avez vu la nouvelle ?

-oui, elle est canon !

-c'est clair, c'est rare les fille comme elle.

-dites vous trouvez pas... qu'elle ressemble un peu à ceux de la night class ?

-ah maintenant que tu le dit... ouai ta raison !

Je m'étais empressé de faire demi-tour. Je ressemblai vraiment à ces gens ? Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre sa comme un compliment ou un reproche... après tout, ils étaient effectivement très beau, mais le fait qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même vie scolaire que les autres restait bizarre.

En milieu d'après midi, j'eus droit à une visite particulière, pendant le cours de mathématique.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-entrez !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte, intrigué. Et il y avait de quoi.

-excuser nous de vous déranger, nous sommes venue chercher Kirara Shoji-san.

-j'y crois pas !

-Ichijou-sempai et Cain-sempai ! Kya !

Les filles étaient surexcité. Je ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elles les vénérait tant. Peut-être à cause du coté mystérieux...

-bien. Shoji-san, tu peut y aller.

Je hochais la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

-je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent, mais les voir ici en pleine journée est très étrange... me glissa Yuuki, juste avant de me lever.

Je ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. De plus, le fait que se soit ces deux là précisément qui venait... Le directeur Cross aurait-il décidé d'avancer l'heure des révélations ?

Les deux garçons me cédèrent le passage, me laissant passer devant eux.

En sortant de la classe, Ichijou commença à m'expliquer la raison de leurs venue.

-apparemment, le directeur et notre chef de dortoir ont décidé de tout t'expliquer, et pour ce faire nous devons t'emmener sur le lieu ou tout à commencer. Il y a un peu de route, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venue te chercher plus tôt.

Cain semblait totalement indifférent à la conversation, se contentant de regarder droit devant d'un air morne.

-''pourquoi vous ?'' écrivis-je

ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi.

-tu le saura plus tard... disons juste que nous sommes liés a ton histoire, dit-il

liés a mon histoire ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Je me tournais vers Ichijou dans l'attente d'une réponse plus clair, mais celui-ci ce contenta de m'offrir un sourire mystérieux.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous arrivâmes dehors, ou une voiture nous attendait avec à ses coté le directeur qui nous faisait de grand signes.

-vous voilà enfin ! S'extasia t-il, alors allons-y !

je ne comprenais plus rien depuis longtemps déjà, me contentant de suivre le mouvement, comme si je n'étais plus maître de mes décisions, que celle ci venait des personnes m'entourant. C'était un sentiment extrêmement désagréable.

-''ou allons nous ?''

-à la campagne, me répondit Cain, assis à coté de moi, sans me regarder.

Ce n'était, une nouvelle fois, pas très clair comme réponse.

Le trajet dura environ une heure et demi, pendant laquelle je me surpris à somnoler, pour finalement sombrer dans le monde des songes.

Je fut tirer de mon sommeille par Ichijou qui me secouai doucement, en me disant que nous étions arrivé.

Je sortis de la voiture, pour me retrouver face à une gigantesque prairie couverte de fleurs et bordé de part et d'autres par une épaisse foret. Mon regard parcourut cette étendue verte, émerveiller, quand je remarquer que des protubérances était disséminer ici et là.

Des vestiges.

Je m'approchai de l'un d'eux, curieuse. Il s'agissait apparemment des reste d'une maison brûlée. Je pouvais voir des biens abandonnés là, à moitié carbonisé. Je tendit ma main pour saisir un cadre, éclaté. On n'apercevait plus grand chose sur la photo, juste le visage d'un petit garçon, souriant.

_-Kira, Kira, viens voir ! Regarde ce que l'on a trouvé !_

_-fais voir Mutsu... c'est joli ! On dirai un coquillage ! Viens on va le montrer à Oba-sama !_

_-oui !_

Je tombai à genou, ma tête explosant sous une des douleurs dont je commençais à être habitué. Mais celle là était pire que les autres, comme si mes souvenirs perçai de force un chemin dans mon cerveau. Je vis mes compagnons se précipité vers moi, et les expressions de leurs visages me firent comme un choc. Ils étaient à la fois inquiet et... résigné. Cette constatation me fit peur.

Un nouveau pic de douleur me fit perdre pieds.

_-maman ! Regarde ce que l'on as trouvé !_

_-qu'es ce que c'est ?_

_-Oba-sama a dit que c'était juste un caillou, mais nous on n'es sur que c'est un coquillage ! Et toi, tu pense que c'est quoi ?_

_-et bien, en apparence je pense que c'est un caillou, mais ce qui compte c'est ce que toi, tu veut que ce soit._

_-que veut-tu dire ?_

_-et bien, si tu veut que se soit un coquillage, alors il en sera un. C'est toi qui décide, Kira, et qu'importe ce qu'en dise les autres._

_-oui, compris !_

J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je sentais à peine les bras qui me tenait, m'empêchant de m'effondrer.

Je connaissais cette endroit. Je me levai en essayant de ne pas tituber, pour me dirigé vers la lisière de la foret, de l'autre coté de la prairie. Je savais que les autres me suivait, et je sentais leurs appréhension.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivais dans une petite clairière, entièrement brûlé.

Je n'avais plus mal, mais le flot d'informations, de souvenirs, qui se déversait en moi, me faisant perdre la tête.

Je me souvenais.

Je me souvenais de l'attaque des levels E, de mon père s'effondrant, de ma mère combattant, de ma course pour sauver ma misérable vie, du feu...

je me souvenais de tout.

Du rouge. Du sang.

De mes origines.

-vampires...

je sentis les personnes m'entourant sursauter en entendant le son de ma voix, et ensuite se crispé en comprenant le sens de mes mots.

Je me tournai vers eux. Mon visage devait refléter ma détresse profonde. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je ne me souvienne pas... le directeur et les deux garçons fuyaient mon regard, mais ne semblaient pas surpris. Un poids tomba dans mon estomacs. Ils étaient au courant. Ils savaient !

Une colère sourde monta en moi.

Un mouvement attira mon attention, sur la droite. Trois personnes sortaient du bois.

-tu as finis par venir, Kira... je t'attendait.

Kyo.

**_toujours pas de reviews... snif snif. dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'est bien ou pas!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_voila deja le chapitre suivant! je le poste si vite grace a la review de Marion, qui ma beaucoup encouragé! merci beaucoup! voila bonne lecture!_**

Kyo.

Je me souvenais de tout désormais, de tout les actes horribles qui lui était du, du fait qu'il soit celui qui ait bouleversé ma vie, piétiné tout ceux qui m'était chères.

Celui qui m'avait fait tant de mal.

Il était pourtant l'être en lequel j'avais le plus confiance, dans le passé, celui à qui je confiait mes craintes et mes peurs, qui me soutenait quand le poids de celle que j'étais se faisait trop important pour mes frêles épaules.

Il détenait la place la plus importante dans mon cœur, et il en était parfaitement conscient, il en avait profité pour dissoudre ce qui composait ma vie.

Mes parents, mes amis, ma famille.

Morts.

Et lui, mon demi-frère.

Lui, le responsable.

Je le vis s'approcher doucement de moi, de sa démarche féline, un sourire tranquille flottant sur ses lèvres, contrastant de manière inquiétante avec son regard glacial ou ne perçait aucune once de gentillesse.

Je ne connaissait pas cette homme. Je ne le connaissait plus.

Quelques pas à peine nous séparait. Instinctivement, je me mis en position de défense face à cet être que je savait dangereux. Il le remarqua, et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-que crois tu faire, aussi faible que tu es ? Rigola-t-il

il saisit fermement mon menton, et releva ma tête. J'essayai vainement de me dégagé, mais

mon état actuel ne me le permettait pas, la différence de force étant trop importante.

-tu ne peut et ne pourra rien contre moi. me souffla t-il, jamais.

Je plongeait mon regard dans le sien, écarlate. Et dans un élan de courage, lui crachai à la figure.

Il se redressa, toujours aussi tranquille, et essuya son visage d'un geste désintéressé.

-pitoyable, murmura t-il, en se retournant vers ses deux compagnons.

Un léger brouillard c'était levé, nous emmitouflant dans un duvet grisâtre, et créant une atmosphère surréaliste. Ce simple détaille aurait du m'interpeller quand à l'identité des deux autres. Mais, dans ma lenteur d'esprit, il fallut que je pose mes yeux eux pour faire le lien.

Un garçon et une fille. Qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La peau d'un blanc laiteux, limite translucide, et des cheveux de la même couleurs, long pour la fille, court pour le garçon.

Celle ci affichait un sourire joyeux sur son visage de poupée, comme si ce jour était le plus heureux de toute sa vie. L'autre, aux contraire, paraissait particulièrement ennuyé.

Des jumeaux albinos.

Lilian et Kiri.

Mon souffle ce fit court. Sa ne pouvait pas être eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous me trahir un part un !

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais la partis logique de mon cerveau avait déjà assimilé les informations et fais le lien avec mes souvenirs fraîchement retrouvé.

Les jumeaux avaient disparus le soir ou la tragédie c'était joué.

C'était donc sa. tout simplement.

Kyo libéra d'un mouvement fluide du poignet le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur mes compagnons, ne devant pas les juger digne de son pouvoir.

Sitôt fait, une ligne de flammes se dressa entre les ennemis et notre groupe.

Je tourna la tête, en sentant le garçon aux cheveux cuivre se positionné à mes coté. Il affichait toujours son visage impassible, une main dans sa poche, tandis que l'autre était occupé à contrôlé sa barrière. La seule chose qui me frappa dans son altitude fut son regard rougeoyant d'une haine que je n'aurais jamais crus voir un jour dans ces yeux d'habitude si tranquille. Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de fixer Kyo, comme si il le jugeait. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer le premier, il me donnait plus l'impression de vouloir soutenir quelqu'un si un combat devait avoir lieu.

Un souffle me frôla, et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Ichijou courir, sabre dehors, vers un Kyo pas le moins du monde étonné. Celui ci esquiva les coups du blond en bougeant d'à peine quelques centimètres. Puis, le coin de sa bouche s'affaissa légèrement. Ne le connaissant que trop bien, je sus ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire.

-Ichijou-san, attention... ! Criai-je, pas aussi fort que je l'aurais voulu, ma voix étant encore trop faible.

Ce dernier ce retourna légèrement vers ma position en m'entendant, surpris, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une force invisible le propulsa en arrière à une vitesse sidérante, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre.

-vous êtes trop faible, vous ne pouvez rien contre un sang-pur, rigola Kyo

tous se figèrent, sauf le directeur, ce qui ne me surpris même pas.

-un sang...pur ? Murmura Ichijou en revenant près de nous.

Le rire de mon frère redoubla, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à leurs interrogations.

-Lilian, Kiri, je vous en pris... dit-il aux jumeaux.

Le sourire d'ange de Kiri s'agrandit encore plus, tandis que Lilian passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blancs. Le brouillard s'intensifia dans la clairière, et bientôt nous ne vîmes plus à deux mètres. Je saisit la manche de Cain à coté de moi, et parla le plus fort possible.

-faites attention, ils peuvent venir de partout...

je ne finis pas ma phrase, que la texture de l'habit du vampire disparus, laissant ma main pendante. La panique commença à me prendre peu à peu.

Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable, et ce n'était pas un sentiment que j'appréciai. Je me sentais vraiment seul.

Un rire sinistre résonna près de moi.

-tout aurais été plus simple si tu avais crevé avec les autres ! S'esclaffa une voix féminine, tout près.

Je me tournai dans tout les sens pour tenté de voir quelque choses, puis je me mis finalement à courir à l'aveugle, dans ce brouillard qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle.

Après ce qui me semblais être une éternité, mes sens étant complètement anesthésié, je percuta un corps, qui me saisit par les épaules.

-pourquoi n'es tu pas morte ? murmura une voix, qui aurait pu paraître chaleureuse, si elle n'était pas totalement dénoué de sentiment.

Lilian.

Il me serra dans ces bras, resserrant son emprise en me sentant me débattre.

-lâche moi, lâche moi, Ian... pourquoi... je t'en pris..., suppliais-je en martelant son torse avec mes petit poings.

-pardon, murmura t il si doucement que je faillit ne pas l'entendre, juste avant de s'évaporer à son tour.

Je me laissait tombé par terre.

Le labyrinthe des jumeaux maléfique, l'appelait-on au village quand ils l'avaient mis au point.

Une prison ou les illusions deviennent réalité et ou la réalité devient illusions.

Il était impossible de s'échapper, à part si la victime ou l'un des jumeaux décédaient.

Une douleur au bras me fit dévier de mes sombres pensées. Une fine coupure parcourait mon avant bras, et le sang perlait doucement. Je poussai un légers soupirs.

Mon excusions avait commencé.

Je priai juste pour que mes amis brise le labyrinthe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le supplice commença, les coupures se multipliaient à une vitesse folle sur mon corps, et me firent poussé un hurlement de douleurs.

POV Takuma.

Un hurlement retentit dans la bulle de brouillard se trouvant sous nos yeux. Tout mon corps se crispa, tendu. cela ne pouvait être que Kirara-chan.

Akatsuki et moi essayant de puis la disparition de la jeune fille de pénétrer le mur de brouillard de force, mais nous sommes toujours repoussé par le pouvoir du soi disant Kyo, positionné une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme a le don de me mettre hors de moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et Kirara étaient très proche, et pourtant il la met dans cette situation.

Je ne peut pas lui pardonné.

Akatsuki envoya une salve de flammes contre le murs, qui disparurent instantanément, comme si elles n'avait jamais existé.

-merde ! Lâcha t-il

il était plutôt rare de le voir perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais pour le moment la colère suintait de tout son être.

En plus de sa, le directeur avait mystérieusement disparus, au plus mauvais moment.

Mon attention se fixa sur le garçon dont la vision du brouillard, et les quelques cris qui nous parvenait, semblait beaucoup amusé.

-libère la. Dis je à son attention.

-sinon quoi ?

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour me regarder.

Je levais mon sabre, prêt à l'attaquer, mais un mouvement attira mon regard.

Le directeur, pistolet au poing, menaçait Kyo en le pointant contre sa nuque.

-cela suffit, Kyo Senryou, tu as beau être un des dernier de ta lignée, je n'aurais aucun remords à te tuer.

-me tuer ? Ne me faites pas rire, vous n'êtes même pas capable de bouger. S'esclaffa t il.

Je vis le directeur pincé les lèvres.

-j'ai suffisamment de résistance à ton pouvoir pour pouvoir appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le garçon poussa un soupir exagérer.

-ah la la, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser... je finirait par la tuer de toute façon, et vous le savez, n'es ce pas ? Ironisa t il.

Il s'approcha du brouillard, et appuya sans aucun mal sa main dessus.

-Kiri, Lilian, il suffit.

Tout s'arrêta, et les deux albinos apparurent à coté de leur chef.

-son sang a vraiment un goût exquis ! S'écria la fille en venant se pendre au bras de Kyo.

-tu n'en as pas trop abusé, rassure moi ?

-bien sur que non ! Se récria t elle, Kira-chan appartient à maître Kyo !

Leurs conversation me glaça le sang, en même temps que l'odeur alléchante du sang auquel je résistais depuis si longtemps vint me soulever l'estomac. Akatsuki se tendit à mes coté, et nous tournâmes tout les deux notre regard vers le centre de la clairière, ou une silhouette chancelante se tenait maladroitement debout, pour finir par s'effondrer.

-Kirara !

Nous avions crié ensembles, et c'est toujours ainsi que nous nous précipitamment vers elle, résistant à l'appel du sang.

POV kirara.

Je sentis des bras me soulever.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention, trop concentré sur les trois silhouettes disparaissant dans les bois, et sur une plus particulièrement.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour cet être, qui essayait de cacher une incroyable tristesse, dans la violence. Je me souvient qu'étant petite, je m'étais jurer qu'un jour je le sauverais de se cruel destin qui était le sien.

Un destin semé de sang.

Et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je perdis connaissance.

_Ont se reverra, Kira... pour que tu redevienne celle que tu étais... celle que j'aimais._

**_laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée de vous donnez de faux espoir. J'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en pause pour une durée assez courte (je l'espère) car je n'ai plus de motivation et d'inspiration, et donc j'aimerais essayé de me concentré sur mes autres fics.

Voilà ! À bientôt j'espère !

Chibi.


End file.
